


For Every Question Why, You Were My Because

by Adoreyoulouandhazza28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn, Cute Harry, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Smut, basically everyone loves harry, kind of bad boy louis, liam is matured and protective alpha, lots of fluff, louis loves harry, niall is cute and harrys best friend, zayn is cool guy, zayn loves harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreyoulouandhazza28/pseuds/Adoreyoulouandhazza28
Summary: Harry had a simple life. A small family with his alpha father, omega mother and alpha sister. He had four best friends liam, louis, zayn being alphas and niall an omega. Harry was an omega, not just an omega but a beautiful omega. He was so charming that not any man or women can take their eyes from this perfect. But what happens when two of his alpha friends fall in love with him?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The Introduction

It was the first day harry and his family came to Doncaster. Harry was 5 year old when he moved to Doncaster from Holmes chapel. Harry was basically a bundle of joy and sunshine. He was so calm, caring and loving. Even at the tender age of five anyone could tell that harry was going to be an omega, not that his features gave away but just it was quite easy to sense it. Though one has to wait till 16 to know if they are Alpha, Beta or an Omega.

The styles family just moved into their new house in Doncaster and Anne harry's mother along with his father Desmond and sister Gemma were just setting out their new house, whereas harry was playing with his paper boat in the pond in the backside of their yard. when Anne was looking for harry all the house and found harry playing she just stood there and was admiring how cute harry was her son was wearing a pink skirt with a white top and his small nails painted his curly hair unruly just blowing along with the wind and his dimples when he was smiling when the the wind was causing waves in the little pond and making his boat move and then harry saw his mother and ran towards her '"mommy!" harry squeaked. Anne was so happy and mesmerised how beautiful her son was and she was always happy about her little family. Though she was quite worried about people judging harry because he was an omega and not just omega but a male omega, Though the world has developed a lot some stereotypes were still there. A boy is supposed to be an alpha according to society and girl must be an omega. Though it did not bother the styles family that their first born turned out to be and alpha and their son an omega. she looked down towards harry who was holding her legs and giggling she cant help but melt in her sons beautiful big green emerald eyes. There were many instances where people would look weird at harry because he was a bit feminine he always loved wearing pretty clothes (which he called his sisters clothes), he loved painting nails along with his sister. She knelt down to come face to face with her son and said " My dear son dont let anyone change you my precious. you are just perfect". i hope one day you will find an alpha who will love you as you are and treat you like a prince you are" Harry giggled and said "Mom i want to be a princess". she smiled and said yes baby a pretty princess. she hugged him and held his hand and brought him back to the home.

Days passed quite quick Harry was now 16 years old. He still did not present yet but at this point almost everyone knew he was going to be an Omega. Harry was waiting at bus stop for his bus harry was quite popular kid if you would ask because who can not like harry styles. he is basically the cutest human in the entire town. he was kind and compassionate. Every alpha wanted an omega like him and every omega wanted to be like him. Harry had two best friends liam and niall. Liam is 20 year old Alpha who is studying in the collage and niall who is still in school and is in same class as harry. Niall is 17 year old and recently presented as omega and was dating liam from almost one year. When he entered the school campus he saw niall who was waiting for harry and smiled at him. they talked for few minutes before going to class. Harry was a straight A student so there is no need to question about his academics.

As soon as bell rang Niall and Harry were walking back to their homes and thats when niall showed off his new necklace. it was simple but quite at the same time. "liam gifted this to me as yesterday was our one year anniversary". Harry looked at it in awe and said "wow Ni, i am very happy for you both. trust me when i say liam loves you so much and you two are so cute together. i wish i could find someone like liam loving and caring alpha". Niall said " yeah hazza i know i love him a lot too. ofcourse hazbear you will find a great alpha." " i mean Comeon who dosen't love you every alpha in our school wants to date you you have to just name them love" niall said. I know niall but thats not i want they just love me for my appearance i want someone who loves me for who i am as a person not just a omega who is gonna cook and give pups someday. infact most of the people considered about omegas in that way a good shag when needed and breed them once and treat them like you own them harry always hated such people much to his despise most of them were like that. 

When they almost reached harry's home they heard a truck and a car pull off the house in-front of harry's home was vacant so he gussed they were his new neighbours he was about enter his house when he saw two men get down from the car. Harry was just stunned to see them. THEY WERE SO HANDSOME. One man was having wavy hair and was not so tall but had define cheekbones and piercing blue eyes he had ever seen even form a distance he can say he had great body with toned muscles. And there was another man with brown eyes and black hair with stripe of blonde in the front and he was slim and tall and looked like Greek god. just by looking at them they can say they were alphas. they looked like they were in their 20s. harry and niall was so surprised to see two young men walk into their neighbourhood who looked like gods. And suddenly the smaller man saw harry and niall staring at them and motioned to the another man towards them so they quickly ran inside and shut the door. harry was disgusted because they probably looked like creepy omegas checking out young alphas. he brushed away the thought and went back to do the homework along with niall. They did homework together and niall left after sometime.

Harry couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue eyed man who just moved into the neighbourhood. but somehome he brushed off the thoughts and went back to sleep. What harry did not know was there was someother person who could not stop thinking anout harry as well. 

Or more like two other people were thinking about a certain boy they saw this morning.


	2. The feelings

Louis was basically born and brought up in london. He was from the tomlinson family. Tomlinsons in one word are business tycoons. The family is powerful and rich. Louis was the eldest and the only son of Mr and Mrs Tomlinson. He has six sisters who are all omegas. He knew that he was supposed to take up the business because his father was now getting old and he want his son to take up his empire. Louis had just turned 26 years old and most eligible bachelor. Probably till last month now is was engaged to Eleanor Calder she was one of the tomlinsons closest family friends daughter. She was a cute girl but louis did not like her in any romantic way. His father wanted to expand his business in the hotel chain and calders owned pretty good five star hotel's. Thus he had no option but to agree with his father's demands. So that was louis life in short. He was handsome had money was from one of popular families in London had a cute omega to get married to and what not. Yes he had everything but yet nothing. Louis always wanted to become a singer he even was in a boy band in his school age called "The Rouge", but his parents did not like it they wanted him to study well and take up their business empire. Louis wanted to fall in love and get married he always dreams of it. He wanted to fall in love with an omega and marry him/her. Yeah you read that right him/her. So basically louis was not straight and he knew it but he's also not sure if he is gay. He likes women but he likes men too. If he sees a cute guy he feels like kissing him or something like that in a romantic way. But he can't say that loud his family won't accept it if he is not straight, so he had to act like he is one. So he had no option but to agree and get engaged to Eleanor. But before getting married he wanted to spend some time alone with himself so that's how he ended up in Doncaster with his best buddy zayn.

Zayn malik was from Bradford his family was also quite rich. His father owned many industries. They were pretty close to tomlinsons. He was always with louis in his good and rough times. They both get along really well. Calling zayn a friend was not enough because he is more like a brother. They were like Dream team. Zayn was 24 years old and he was an artist he always loved it. And his family was happy to let him do what ever he wanted to do. Zayn's arts have been displayed in many art galleries. He was quite good at it. He was quite mysterious because he was kind of introvert but with louis that's a different story. So when louis asked zayn if he was interested in coming with him to spend sometime away from the city and live in a small town he was happy to accompany his best mate and brotherly figure. Zayn was openly bisexual and that's something louis wished he was, but life never went louis way so he had accepted that his fate was like that and he can't change it. 

When they presented as alphas they decided they were gonna treat omegas with respect and value them and their opinions as well. But everything changed soon they turned 18. May be because louis could not handle all the pressure from his family to study well and get good grades and take up the Business when he clearly wanted something else. So he became a little more aggressive he started smoking cigarettes and going to clubs had sex with many people took drugs and became a punk in short. But zayn was different though he smoked as well he never had an omega just for sex. He wanted a relationship so pretty much he was single and was waiting for a perfect someone. Zayn always hated the fact that louis changed from a good alpha who always wanted to be devoted to one person to the one he is seeing now. Louis doesn't believe in those childhood fairy tales he once dreamt of. All is cares in an Omega to fuck when he needed. He doesn't care who it is. Emotionally he is dead. So that's the reason why it did not effect him to get engaged to an omega he did not even know properly. So for now he wanted to enjoy his life to the fullest so he came out of the city with zayn brought a small house and right now moving things in his new home.

Zayn had few past relationships but none of them worked. He was like that boy who was always calm and used to live in his own world. He was not outgoing like louis and louis was his only friend. He did not need anyone else because louis was always there for him. Louis is a good person zayn knows it. But there were certain circumstances that changed him like that. He always thinks about those days where they used to think who they will fall in love with an Omega and marry them have children with them and wished their omegas got along as well just like them. But now louis is already engaged to someone he doesn't even love. Zayn did not like her as well. Not that she is not a good person just not louis type. However he knows that that's not in louis hands who he is gonna marry that's the reason he had multiple flings to atleast prove his dominance and satisfy his own alpha. Louis was very charming so there was no way any omega would say no to him. Even if they know its only for one fuck. 

"Hey bro! Get those boxes out I'll go park the car in the garage" said zayn. Louis took out a box which was really heavy so he called zayn for help. Zayn got out of the car and was helping out louis then they noticed two pairs of eyes looking at them. Louis looked at that direction and he was stunned. "WAS HE AN ANGEL?" thought louis. He told zayn to look at the house opposite to theirs. "What are you looking at louis! looks like you've seen a..." zayn couldn't get his words out. There were two boys staring at them one was blonde and cute but what caught both Louis and zayn attention was mop of curly hair with big innocent green eyes and beautiful body. He was wearing a purple skirt with white crop top. They can actually see his small slim waist. He was looking at these men intently they were lost by the time they were back to senses those two boys were gone ran into their house and closed their door. Louis and zayn went back to their home and started setting up their new home. But couldn't get that curly haired angel out of their minds. They did not talk about him with each other but what they didn't know was they were about to get attracted to the Same person. What they both didn't know that this certain person was about to mess their already messed up lives.

When once settled in their new home louis was working on his laptop. But he couldn't concentrate he wanted to see that boy once again he looked divine from such a distance he wanted to see him in close. He wanted him to see naked and underneath him. God what is he even thinking he doesn't even know that boy he might not even be 18. "God tommo get your mind off that kid" . May be I need a good fuck he thought he searches for any clubs nearby when he found one he went to zayn's room to ask him if he would like to join he said no so louis decided on leaving alone.

Zayn was in his bedroom looking out of his Window to see that boy once again. Zayn never actually felt attracted to anyone so easily not atleast at first sight. He never believed in such tales until he saw that cutie. God he was going crazy he wanted to know everything about that boy. So here he was trying to spy on his neighbor who made him loose his mind. He could actually see his neighbors bedroom from his window he just hoped that it was that boy's bedroom. And God did hear his prayers there comes his angel wearing a pink nightie and zayn lost his breath again. God how can someone look so breathtakingly beautiful. That boy jumped on his bed with a book looked like a diary he layed on his tummy and he was writing something and giggling to himself God he even has dimples he had a hand on his chin and lifted his legs and moving them in air. His skin looked so smooth he looked like a porcelain doll. Zayn knew he's gone for this boy and also knew he already fell head over heels for this angel. "Exquisite" he murmured to himself. That's when the boy suddenly saw him. He fucked up zayn thought he probably looked like a creep who stares at his neighbors bedroom the boy quickly got up and closed the curtains of his room. "wow what a great first impression to give to my love intrest" said zayn to himself. May be the boy was scared because he was looking like a hawk. He hoped that boy was not too scared he hated himself for peeking into his room in the first place but he couldn't stop that boy was so beautiful no one could stop. He just hoped he met this boy had a chance to apologise or may be make friends with that cutie.

And that's how he went to bed dreaming about how to charm and woo that boy and make him feel like the way he is feeling right now. He loved that boy "I don't even know your name but I'm already addicted to you. I probably sound like a teenager again but I hope you feel that same way about me. I'll try my best to make it possible. Goodnight my lovely angel" said zayn to himself. And feel asleep.


	3. That boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter harry meets both louis and zayn.

It was great week all along harry had fun with Liam and niall. Today was Sunday he was still in his bed and already bored because Liam was taking niall on a a date night, so harry is all by himself today. He heard footsteps approaching he smiled when he saw his mother entered his room "Good morning sweetheart",Anne said. "Good morning mum". "Honey if you don't mind would you like to meet our new neighbors and introduce ourselves to them". "okay mum if you want me to come along with you I'll come" harry said. And he was getting ready to meet the neighbors but then he remembered what happened yesterday the guy the tall one was looking at him through the window harry had to admit that he was a little scared but he also liked it may be getting attention form an alpha who is older than him gave harry some sort of kick. Yea that's true harry got many admirers in his school but that tall guy is way older than those school boys. Harry wondered why he was starting at him like that. Harry did see both of the men from a distance but he can still feel that they both are alpha not just alpha but handsome alphas. He got ready wearing a lilac jumper and tight black jeans which showed his curves really well. Not that harry dresses up for impressing others but he just likes dressing up cute. He finally got ready and right now he was Infront of their neighbors house along with his mother. 

Zayn woke up this morning to rustling sounds only when he realised that louis had brought someone to home from club yesterday and was probably busy fucking them. Zayn was now used to this behavior, louis goes out whenever he feels like he needs a shag and brings someone home and then never looks at them again. A man appeared from louis room and he left the house. So he brought a guy this time zayn thought. Zayn went to the kitchen to make some tea for himself and then he heard someone ringing their door bell. He went to see who it is and then he saw HIM. He was standing like a statue in his own house eyeing this cute boy. He quickly realised that he's again staring and came back to his senses. He saw a pretty lady along with this boy. He smiled and that's when Anne spoke "Hello I'm Anne and this is my son harry we live in that house she said pointing towards their house. I was thinking why not introduce ourselves and also to invite you to dinner if you don't mind" she said. So this angel's name was 'harry'. Zayn quickly apologized because he forgot to invite them into their house because why not he was still shocked that this angel walked himself to introduce. When they were settled on the couch zayn brought some tea and started introducing himself. "my name is zayn I came along with my best friend louis." "That's good you look quite young you came all along from London to Doncaster with friend? Don't mind if I'm asking don't you have your Omega?"Anne asked. Zayn blushed "I'm 24 and Ah.. No I don't have an omega I'm looking for someone my type I didn't have such luck yet may be now I am", he said looking towards harry who was looking at zayn and fiddling with hem of his jumper. Zayn saw a Blush appear on his cheek when he said that to his mother. That's when they all heard a door open and saw a half naked man walk into the room.

Louis woke up with a stranger in his bed. The guy was quite okay in bed but not the type louis wanted. He saw the Ryan picking up his clothes getting ready to leave. Ryan was an omega he met in the bar the previous night they were drunk and Ryan was rutting against louis leg one thing led to another that's how they ended up in bed. It's quite routine to louis as the same scene keeps on repeating. When Ryan was finally out he got up and went to bathroom to have a quick shower. When he came out he heard voices coming from the hall he went to see who it was. He was just wearing his black boxers not that he minded, so he went to check who it was. He did not expect what he was seeing. There was that boy, that same boy who was in his mind all night even when fucking Ryan all he could think was mop of curls with green eyes and porcelain skin. Beside him sat a lady who might be that boy's mother because of the obvious similarities between them. He probably looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the hallway in his boxers louis thought. He saw towards his unexpected guests the boy's mother looked horrified. The boy his face was red like tomato. "I'm really sorry I didn't guess we would have any guests" Louis just apologized quickly and went to his room to get changed. He face slapped himself for making a fool out of himself. 

Harry was listening to his mother and zayn talk and he was shocked to see that blue eyed man come into hall in just his boxers. He was right about the toned muscles harry thought to himself. He never saw a man half naked ever before and harry knew he probably was drooling over this man he quickly teared his eyes away from that man and soon that man was gone.

After getting changed louis came to hallway and this time he was determined to give a proper introduction. He headed towards the couch zayn was sitting and smiled at both the boy and his mother "I am louis and I am really really sorry for what happened right now" he said. "That's alright like you said you might have not expected us this morning we just came to introduce and invite you to the dinner. I'm Anne and this is harry my son" Anne said. Harry looked up and gave a smile. 

Louis was just awestruck about how beautiful this boy. Looks like God really take his time making this boy he thought that's when he saw harry giving a smile. God is he real DIMPLES! seriously how can he be real louis thought.Harry looked so innocent that's something louis never had before sure he fucked many people but not one like harry. Everything about him was perfect from head to toe. You can't find any flaw in this kid. His lips were so kissable God he wanted that lips around his cock. He wanted his beard to make beard burn in all those places which were intimate. Louis wanted to cry and scream this boy was making him restless Louis at that moment was sure that he needed this boy no matter what he needed him. He wanted harry under him, on him with him. Louis was already planning on how to woo this kid when he goes for the dinner to his home. He sure will have a great holiday louis thought to himself.

Zayn was just admiring what he was seeing that beautiful harry he wanted to make harry his, only his. He wanted to marry him and have lots of pups with him. He wanted to give anything for harry. He could ask stars zayn would bring them down to harry because this kid deserves everything. He looked so shy and cute. The way he plays with jumper and looks through his eye lashes. His innocent green eyes a captivating figure. A perfect omega zayn thought. He was even more determined to know a lot more about harry and ofcourse he is going to that dinner it is a good opportunity to talk with harry he thought.

Harry was just sitting there he was feeling so awkward because there Infront of him sat two handsome men he had seen in his entire life. Zayn was cool looked like a Greek God and harry already liked him as a person zayn looks like that one alpha who is gonna do anything for his Omega. Zayn felt like that alpha with whom any Omega would love to be devoted. And the other one louis he looked so handsome and cute but he was manly at the same time. He looked more like a fun type of alpha with whom you can spend hours and never feel bored. Harry liked his new neighbors. He was looking forward for the dinner this evening when he can actually talk to them if he tried to get out of his shell and stopped feeling so shy.

Zayn and louis both agreed to come to Harry's house for dinner. And when harry and Anne were leaving both zayn and louis were standing at the door to bid them goodbye for now. "thanks for inviting us that's really sweet of you. See you at the dinner bye Anne and bye harry" zayn said. "Yeah, we can't wait to see you later, thanks Anne" louis said. "Oh you're welcome and yea see you soon " Anne said and walked along with harry to their home.

Thus there they were both louis and zayn with their own thoughts one thinking about how to impress the boy and fuck him to oblivion and the other who was already planning on having a family with that boy. But what does harry want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is kind of asshole at the beginning but trust me he changes. It's his past that changed him like that. Louis always had a controlling past so he just became a punk or bad boy types. I'll include the details in my plot.
> 
> And thanks for the support it means a lot. This is my first fanfic. I hope it turns out good. Love you all.


	4. You got into my head

Harry was getting ready for the dinner with niall in his room. Liam had to cancel the date at the last moment because he had a friend who lives in America coming over to his place. Niall was on phone with Liam where as harry is looking for something nice to wear. 

"I'm so sorry Babe I promise I'll make it up for the next time we meet." Liam said. "I understand Liam but I'm still disappointed." I know babe I love you he's my best mate I can't leave him alone. Steve came to Donny just to meet me Please try to understand". "okay Lima bean have a good time with Steve don't worry about me I'm upset but it's alright I'm at Harry's right now, I'll call you later bye love". "yeah baby alright I'll call at night. Bye babe". Niall was smiling how cute his boyfriend is he acts like a love sick teenager sometimes but who can blame him Liam is a sweet guy and niall is still a teenager. Niall looks up to a confused harry with a pile of clothes in front of him.

Niall got up from his chair smiling at harry and walked towards him. "someone is trying hard to impress huh..." niall said. "what do you mean niall? I'm not trying to impress anyone I just can't decide what to wear". "Why don't you wear this black dress it looks both cute and sexy. I guess those two men will not be able to resist you" niall said while winking. "stop it niall just because I called them handsome doesn't mean I like them or something. They are just my neighbours" yeah hot neighbours to be accurate, and with one of them who can't keep his eyes off from you". Harry was about to protest but that's true right zayn was practically not able to keep his eyes off harry. The whole time he was at their house Zayn kept on glancing towards harry and giving him a smile when he saw harry staring back at him. "Actually you know what let me just get ready I have to help mum set up the table as well" said harry. Harry was not sure about his feelings right now he liked Zayn but something about Louis was making him get attracted towards the short man. When he was at their house he can practically feel and smell the alpha scent lingering around Zayn had a musky scent he smelt like wood and forest and Louis had an earthy smell like bonfires it was mix of several elements and it was elegant. He felt a little bit dizzy because he's not usually exposed to such strong scents. What harry was not aware is that both alphas were releasing pheromones as harry was making it hard for both the alphas. Harry was feeling a bit weird since he paid visit to the neighbours house but he ignored it as he also had to help his mum.

Anne went to supermarket to get some dessert as they were already running out of time so they won't be able to make dessert. Currently harry was in kitchen roasting chicken and talking with niall. He was feeling all hot and sweaty. He was feeling the same from afternoon but it was getting worse now. Niall observed it and asked harry, "mate are you alright you don't look good". "I..... I don't feel......its hot niall I can't... It's just......too much. Niall touched Harry's forehead and indeed Harry's body felt hot. Niall was not sure what to do. Niall was so panicked that he completely ignored the fact that harry may be presenting. They had a chemist store around the corner niall quickly brought harry to the couch helped him lay down and made his way towards the chemist. Harry was whimpering tossing his head side to side. "Too.... Hot... It's too.... Hot. Make It stop.. Mmm... Please... Aaah." harry knew it he was close to presenting.

Zayn and Louis were all set Zayn wearing black from head to toe black jeans with a t-shirt and a black jacket. Louis was wearing black skinny jeans with oversized green jumper. They were at their neighbours door when they heard someone whimpering." Louis can you hear something?" "yeah is someone crying inside?" Louis asked. They knocked the door but now one answered they heard someone wailing from the inside. "Anne. I'm Zayn Is everything alright?" "Anne can you hear me? Harry are in in? No answer came from inside. "dude something is wrong I think we should try to break in" Louis said Both the alphas decided and they broke the lock. "Is everything...... Oh shit" Louis just stopped at the door step as he was greeted with the most tantalizing aroma he ever felt. It's the mixture of fresh rain and freshly plucked jasmines it's so strong that Louis had to cover his nose and hold back his growl. His knot was fattening up to that smell.

As soon as zayn entered the house it smelt like heaven. He had Goosebumps all over his skin and his alpha was trying to break out and find the source of that smell. That's when his eyes fell on the boy on the couch. He was shocked at what he was seeing. There lied harry whimpering and skin covered in his sweat. His black dress hitched up slightly revealing his black lace panties. sweet moans escaping his mouth. Now there's no way he could control his alpha. He wanted to jump on the couch and claim that omega as his. My omega my omega Zayn mind kept on repeating. "My omega" he mumbled to himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Louis alpha is growling his cock twitching in his pants. Louis need to fuck this Omega in front of him. Louis practically was about to jump on the couch when he smell comes face to face with another alpha, Zayn was standing in between the couch and Zayn was growling too. It's like both alphas were trying to mark the territory and the Omega In front of him.

Louis just pushed Zayn away and was about to make his way towards the omega. harry was too tempting can you blame him for that? his dress now way up almost revealing his lace panties and his smooth mile long legs the moans ....it was all too much for Louis he was clearly out of control. He wanted to take that omega right on that couch. just as he was about to make his move someone grabbed his arm it was Zayn. 

Zayn grabbed Louis arm because he knew if he let go of him whatever will happen it will be something so much worse, because Louis clearly is not in his senses. when he grabbed his arm and forced him to look at his direction he looked into Louis eyes there was not blue it was pitch black filled with lust he was growling Zayn can understand any alpha would feel the same especially when you have an freshly presented omega. its even hard for Zayn but he knows that it is not right to touch an omega who is in such a vulnerable state. That poor boy is home all alone as alphas it becomes their right to protect that omega not to take advantage of his stage. Harry is whimpering and moans his moans filled the room and the smell of his slick is driving them crazy, but by all means he is gonna stop Louis from doing something stupid and also control his alpha instincts. 'LOUIS", Zayn hissed when Louis was trying to get away from zany's grip. ''Louis stop it bro!, you cant let your alpha take over. you cant take an omega like this we do have some ethics we were raised with some values you should keep your composure. we have to protect him not take advantage of his state. 

After listening to Zayn Louis came back to his senses, he might be a sex-crazed alpha but he would never touch someone without their consent. its just his alpha instincts' taking over him. he would never do that to anyone especially when that anyone is harry. Zayn still had a hold on Louis arm his grip slowly loosened as he can felt that Louis calmed down a bit. 

''aLPHA....AL..ALPHA....aah it hurts ...ma....make it stop alpha......mmmh..h...hurts so bad'', harry was a mess on the couch his slick dripping making the couch wet. Zayn and Louis didn't know what to do .harry was clearly in pain it was hard for them to do anything. Zayn moved towards the couch sat on it. The poor boy was still writhing and moaning, obviously in a great amount of discomfort. To make matters worse, his scent was still strong and absolutely divine. Zayn had to wipe away a trail of saliva that had gathered at the corner of his mouth, wanting nothing more than to shed his clothing and simply devour the young Omega. but he knows very well its just not right he had to help harry even it was so hard for him, his determination to take care of harry was more stronger.

Too much… too hot…” Harry sobbed.

“Ssh,” Zayn soothed. “It’s alright, love, come on,” he bent down and helped Harry to stand. The boy’s legs were incredibly shaky. Zayn had no choice but to step impossibly close to the younger teen and support his weight as he helped him to move.

“I can’t… can’t…” Harry whimpered as he cramped up with pain again.

“Easy, easy, I’ve got you,” Zayn reassured hoisting the Omega into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower cubicle with him and turned the water on to its coolest temperature. he slowly removed harry clothes to give a cold shower. Still clothed himself, Zayn held the naked boy close to himself as they stood under the spray of the water. “Better?”

“Yes,” Harry sighed gratefully tipping his head back, eyes closed and mouth partially open as the cool drops soothed his burning skin.

All Zayn could do was gaze at him, watching his sodden curls flatten themselves into spiral patterns against his forehead and the back of his neck, drops of water clinging to his eyelashes like tiny crystals and his own hands gripping the younger boy’s waist. Licking his lips, he scanned his eyes down Harry’s chest confirming to himself that, yes, Harry did have four nipples. His mind taunted him with the prospect of dragging his tongue across said nipples, making the younger boy yelp and beg.

“Fuck,” Zayn breathed as Harry turned to face him.

“Alpha,” Harry blinked at Louis trying to cuddle up to him. “Need you… please.”

“No, Harry, focus on the cold water,” Zayn instructed.

“Want you,” Harry claimed falling to his knees and latching his arms around Zayns’ middle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zayn swore resting his forehead against the cold tile of the shower wall. He bit and scratched at himself, focusing on the sting in his wrists and forearms in an effort to keep his attention and hands off of Harry. A task that would have probably been easier if Harry didn’t insist on dry-humping his sodden jean-clad leg. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zayn repeated. Zayn had no option but to push the omega away, harry landed on his bum and not crying even more loudly Zayn was all soaked in the water he ran out of bathroom it seemed to hard Zayn knew he can no longer stay there. it was so hard he just couldn't. 

Louis was not at all okay he had seen Zayn carry harry to the bathroom he knows he could trust Zayn he would do no harm but his inner alpha was not okay with it. He heard more sobs and whines from Harry’s bathroom, and it felt like somebody was stabbing at his heart with a red-hot poker. Louis slapped his hands over his ears, hoping to drown out the sounds, but his damned Alpha hearing meant that he caught every whimper with painful clarity. Unable to withstand it, Louis made his way back upstairs and entered Harry’s bedroom he saw Zayn near the bed with his back towards the wall. The bathroom door was open when Louis peeked inside, the nude Omega was touching himself, crying as he did so, clearly not obtaining any kind of satisfaction. Louis thought he was about to die he just saw the most beautiful sight of an naked omega yet he could do nothing. it felt like the world was playing a prank on him.

Niall came home running when he came home he could not see harry anywhere the door was broken. he was now panicking Niall knew the symptoms he was sure harry just presented as omega he felt like slapping his own face for leaving harry all alone in the house. what if someone broke in did something to harry. niall started panicking and he was running around the house searching fro harry.

Zayn and Louis locked harry in bathroom because it was too hard for them in order to keep harry safe and keep their own sanity they decided to lock him up. 

''HARRY!...HARRY!...WHERE ARE YOU?. HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?" both the alphas heard someone screaming Louis got down to check who it is that's when he saw a blonde who was crying and calling out for harry Louis remembered him as the same boy who was with harry that day when they moved in.

niall saw Louis coming down from stairs and then it hit him like a wave what if those two alphas came here and did something to harry did they rape him oh god no no no.... and he started to cry. ''oh no! what have you done to harry? what did you do to him?. oh god it was all my fault I should have never left the house. and just like that the boy fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands and started sobbing. Louis pulled the sobbing boy and started explaining everything. ''Listen to me harry is safe nothing happened to him. we locked him in the bathroom it was really hard for us so we had no other option. he's upstairs''. just as Louis finished niall ran upstairs to Harrys bedroom he saw a man who was wet on Harrys bed and muffled noises coming from the bathroom and opened the door he saw naked harry who was crying and whimpering on the bathroom floor. niall quickly went and hugged harry. he let harry settle in the tub and ran cool water. niall turned to Zayn and Louis ''Thank you very much........um.. you're?''. I'm Louis and this is Zayn we are the neighbours who were supposed to come to dinner to Harrys place. ''when we heard sobs we broke into house we had no other way, and harry was presenting' and the rest you know'' said Louis. I'm so sorry you had to take care of him I'm really glad he is safe and all thanks to you i cant even imagine what would happen if not for you both taking care of him. Louis just nodded and said they needed to leave Zayn was still all shook by this, Louis just took Zayn hand and left.

Meanwhile, Harry was now lazing in the bathtub with a cold flannel draped over his face. Despite the fact the bath water was cold, his skin still felt uncomfortably hot. He shifted and fidgeted in the bathtub, water slapping over the side and whines and whimpers continuously escaping his lips. 

Soon Anne returned and saw harry he was crying in the bathtub Anne started to cry but she could do nothing “Alpha,” he snivelled pitifully reaching his hand out, as though in search of his alpha.

“My poor baby,” Anne felt utterly powerless as she watched her son suffering, knowing there was very little she could do to help him.

“Want Alpha,” Harry whined.

After Des returned home, they coaxed Harry out of the cold bath and helped him to his bed. They left him alone, affording him some privacy as he tugged at his cock and wriggled his fingers inside of himself, all the while desperate for something more.

“Alpha,” he continued to call out, he did not know he was calling but he was pretty sure calling for someone. someone with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Tucked up in his own bed, Zayn struggled to find sleep. he was so shook by what happened. he still cant take his mind of harry, harry calling him alpha and that just was too much, may be harry was on high his omega just wanted an alpha, any alpha but his heart was not ready to accept that just the feeling of him being an alpha for that sweet omega was enough God Zayn was so in love with this boy he's whipped and gone. Zayn closed his eyes and can hear a newly presented omega , the omega he fell for at the first sight calling his Alpha he fell asleep with a smile on his lips and harry in his thoughts.

Louis was having a hard time to sleep as well. He kept picturing Harry, naked and desperate, just begging for an Alpha cock to fill up his sweet little Omega hole. The memory of the boy’s scent still lingered, inappropriate thoughts plaguing his mind and sending all his blood southwards to his dick. But Louis refused to entertain them as it was clearly inappropriate he had no option but leaving the hardness between his legs painfully unsatisfied as he failed to stop thinking about the newly presented Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> so, basically i am trying to write a love triangle. this is going to be a love story with lotss of fluff and smut ofcourse. i would also bring in the mpreg concept in the later chapters as well.


End file.
